In general several industrial scale techniques for the production of food grade oils or fats exist. Certain starting materials may be treated simply by pressing in order to provide an oil product from the material. However, other starting materials, e.g. oil seeds, typically require solvent based extraction to separate fats and oils from the material. Due to the hydrophobic nature of fats and oils these are commonly efficiently extracted with non-polar solvents, such as hexane. Non-polar solvents are generally incompatible with products for human or animal consumption and must carefully be removed from the extracted product to avoid the presence of potentially toxic or carcinogenic residues in the product. Furthermore, the use of such solvents represents a potential environmental hazard and may also be hazardous due to the risk of fire or explosions. Certain starting materials may furthermore be dehydrated prior to extraction of oil or fat. Several dehydration techniques are known in the art and typically comprise application of heat to remove water from the starting material. Another approach to dehydrate a fat containing starting material is the so-called Carver-Greenfield process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,575.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,353 provides a method for extracting vegetable oil and fat from a flaked oleaginous material. The method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,353 may involve an initial step of drying the oleaginous material, which is in the form of flakes. Subsequently the flakes of the oleaginous material are contacted with ethanol of at least 90% purity and at a temperature between 70° C. and the boiling point to obtain miscella. The miscella are cooled to form an oil and defatted miscella. The ethanol may be removed from the defatted miscella to be recycled in the extraction. The method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,353 is limited to be operated at a temperature up to the boiling point of the ethanol solution, since the evaporation of ethanol will otherwise be too violent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,695 provides a process for the treatment of comminuted oats so as to effect separation of the comminuted oats into fractions differing in composition, which comprise an oil fraction. The process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,695 involves admixing with and forming a slurry of comminuted oats in an organic solvent, which solvent is capable of extracting oat oil from the oats. The slurry is then subjected to the influence of centrifugal force to separate the comminuted oats in the slurry into at fractions. A preferred solvent is hexane, and when the slurry has been centrifuged the oil may be recovered by removal of the hexane. Preferred centrifugal separation are hydrocyclones and continuous centrifuges, such as a solid bowl centrifuge equipped with a screw conveyor. Heat treatment of the oats is avoided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,695 to facilitate separation of products of differing protein content. The process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,695 relies on hexane as a solvent and the choice of centrifugal separation appears to be based on characteristics of the particulate matter to be separated from the slurry, so that no specific advantages for the specified centrifugal separation principles employed are indicated.
There is thus a need to provide an improved process for the production of oil and other products from animal and plant starting materials. In particular, there is a need to provide a robust scaleable technology capable of efficiently producing food grade products at a reduced environmental risk. The present invention addresses one or more of these aims.